neo_quenyafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Iron gollum
Do you mean ALL articles on this wiki has to be in Quenya? Do you really think this would be a good idea? Because this way only very few people would be able to understand, let alone join this wiki. Just asking. 17:12, April 7, 2010 (UTC) : Well, this is a venture attempt, i know. I think that the "encyclopaedic" articles should be in Quenya, while talk pages should be in Quenya AND English. Basically, my vision is to create a Wiki for people who want to learn Quenya and need some lecture material, and who also could find a community here. Iron gollum 17:41, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I see. Actually, I'm 219.79.194.5. I know my 'real' username doesn't really suit this wiki, that's because my home wiki is the avatar wiki. But I also love LOTR and elvish. Do you think I should start a new user? Last Waterbender 10:23, April 8, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, who cares about nicknames? You can write under your present login if you want. Welcome :) Iron gollum 10:29, April 8, 2010 (UTC) (: Last Waterbender 11:18, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I uploaded an image, it's quenya in tengwar. I hope it's useful. Last Waterbender 12:30, April 8, 2010 (UTC) : Perfect, thanks! This will go to the avatar. I will put it tonight. Iron gollum 13:07, April 8, 2010 (UTC) OK. Last Waterbender 13:24, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Can you help me check the page about Tengwar? I bet there'll be loads of mistakes with the grammar. Thank you. Last Waterbender 16:27, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi, Iron gollum! Have you been busy lately? Last Waterbender 13:44, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I think it would really be better to dub each Quenya page in English, just so ppl can have a reference. Last Waterbender 13:44, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Where have you been? Are you still active on this wiki? At least let me know if you no longer are. Last Waterbender 15:30, April 24, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry, I've been busy these days finishing my diploma thesis. I will return to work tomorrow or on Monday. Iron gollum 23:23, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Hm... The Tengwar on the left side reads "Quonya" :( SUM EGO 06:48, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : Oh I see. Fixed, thx. Iron gollum 09:59, May 11, 2010 (UTC) The new logo looks good :) Last Waterbender 10:50, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks! I just wrote it in 72pt Tengwar Annatar font and made a screenshot. Iron gollum 11:27, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes I tried to download the Quenya fonts once but somehow they just wouldn't work on my computer. Last Waterbender 12:24, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : Try this one: www.thehutt.de/tolkien/fonts/tngan100.zip Iron gollum 12:27, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Is there a special imput method? Coz I can't decipher ANYTHING that I'm typing!! Last Waterbender 13:35, May 16, 2010 (UTC) : You have to check the manual. The input is not intuitive at all. But the result looks good. Iron gollum 16:29, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi. I just discovered something. Maybe you already know this, but there actually is sort of a system in the typing. The vowels are really arranged in diagonal rows but for a few exceptions. And tengwa of similar shapes are mostly in the same row (horizontal), following the same order for each row. Last Waterbender 18:49, May 17, 2010 (UTC) *Then a prompt headache popping up in my head would be how to translate those phonetic term into Neo Quenya...--Bellenion 17:03, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Pardon me? Iron gollum 18:20, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Is cemië chemistry? Last Waterbender 18:10, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : Yes. I have copied it from the Quenya Wiki Incubator. Iron gollum 19:25, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Is it possible to create a page about Quenya pronounciation? Last Waterbender 16:27, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, I will do it the following days. Iron gollum 18:20, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Do you think we should transcribe the articles as well? I know this will be difficult as the characters might not show properly. Last Waterbender 12:44, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Pardon me? Iron gollum 11:13, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :I mean to write them in Tengwar. Last Waterbender 12:09, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I see, write Latin. I read the guidelines. Last Waterbender 12:14, May 29, 2010 (UTC) : Well you said it may be possible to write in Tengwar in the future when the users are familiar with Quenya. But Tengwar characters don't show properly if they're just typed as text on Wikia, and if we make screenshots of them they can't be edited. Last Waterbender 12:27, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :The article on Tengwar in Wikipedia shows two possible solutions for the problem. But, anyway, this is a matter of distant future. Iron gollum 09:50, May 30, 2010 (UTC) The Wikia Needs More Promotion *Don't you think this Wikia needs more promotion? Well, actually I have tried to try to promote this Neo Quenya Wikia in some famous Elvish forum or mailing list like Elfling and Council of Elrond, and also in some Chinese related forums, yet it's been proven not so effective so far :( Any idea?--Bellenion 14:57, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::You're right, that's what I was just about to start. I have just sent a message to a friend of mine who is the head of a considerable Elvish club and a forum. Maybe she will contribute and/or pass the message to her community. If this fails, then we should look for some Tolkien forums. People who are interested in Elvish mosty start there. Iron gollum 15:04, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Do you think we can promote this wiki in other Tolkien related wikis like the Tolkien Gateway? Or will it be considered spam? Last Waterbender 05:10, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Well, if you just register and post a new topic with the link to us, it will be probably considered as spam. The only exception is if the wiki or forum has a special thread or subforum named "Interesting links" or likewise. I think it would be polite to ask the respective moderator in a PM first whether he would kindly permit posting a link. Another way is to peropose a partnership between the two wikis, i.e. mutual exchange of links. Iron gollum 08:33, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:16, June 2, 2010 (UTC) : No, thanks. We are happy with the ads so far. Maybe later. Iron gollum 00:38, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Wiki design Do you think white might do better than brown? But if you like green then I guess we can keep it as is. : White and green? No, it wouldn't look good. Iron gollum 21:48, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There is something wrong with the general english talk page, I can't edit it. The spam prevention thing keeps stopping me from saving the page. Last Waterbender 17:35, June 16, 2010 (UTC) : I bet you tried to post some link? :) There are some URL's which Wikia is blocking. Can you explain what you wanted to post? Iron gollum 21:48, June 16, 2010 (UTC) : No, I wasn't trying to post any link. What I wanted to post is just what I said above (about the white vs brown thing). I think Wikia is blocking me because in one of my previous posts there are the characters go to in it (the whole sentence is: we need a new lo''go to ''go with the new design). I guess the spam protection is being over sensitive. Last Waterbender 17:12, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::But now it works... Strange. Whatever, let's consider it a bug :) Iron gollum 17:59, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Category for elements I think we should categorize the pages about chemical elements. Should they fall under Cemië, or some new category? Last Waterbender 13:29, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Do you know where Bellenion's been? Last Waterbender 10:45, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : Dunno. Vacation maybe? Iron gollum 12:33, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I just wanted to ask, is Evandil a new user here? Last Waterbender 17:13, July 18, 2010 (UTC) : Maybe, but he never reappeared. Where did he appear last, do you remember? Iron gollum 22:09, July 18, 2010 (UTC) : He last appeared in Turucáno's talk page. Last Waterbender 04:22, July 19, 2010 (UTC) : Short note And again am I leaving for the weekend. I'll be on a metal festival. And I would like to see some new articles when I'm back on Sunday evening :) Iron gollum 21:30, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :I'd very much like to write some new articles too, but I'm afraid I might not be able to come on this wiki very often for some time. My parents are strictly monitoring my internet access, I don't know how long this is going to last :( Last Waterbender 10:34, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Well, you can write the articles offline and then post them here. I can then do the formatting for you if you want. Iron gollum 21:25, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! btw, do you know how to type the tengwa halla with the tengwar annatar font? I tried everything and still can't figure it out. Last Waterbender 12:00, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, halla is Alt+0189 Iron gollum 20:11, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh! thx a lot :) Last Waterbender 04:11, July 27, 2010 (UTC) SUM EGO said he couldn't come on because he'd been busy these days. I think he may come back after all! Last Waterbender 09:06, July 29, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, that's good news! How did you contact him, do you know each other IRL? Iron gollum 10:15, July 29, 2010 (UTC) : No, I found him on a Quenya forum via Bellenion's user page, it's a Chinese forum, but it can be translated using the Google toolbar. Last Waterbender 08:27, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Random question A question about the incantation said by Arwen to summon the flood. I rewatched the Fellowship movie today, and still can’t make out what she said. Do you know? Last Waterbender 16:55, August 14, 2010 (UTC) : I couldn'z figure it out either. But I tend to believe that it was Sindarin and not Quenya. Iron gollum 22:19, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :: Oh, I see. I wish Bellenion was here, if it was Sindarin he would have known. Last Waterbender 14:04, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::: Yeah, probably he could even figure out what it is. I mean, it is everything but clearly spoken :) Iron gollum 18:57, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::: Speaking of which, where's Bellenion been? I mean, I know he said he was busy, but it's been a month already. Last Waterbender 15:53, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I don't know either. But I am a bit afraid that he's frustrated that we cannot acquire a significant community. Iron gollum 16:18, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::: I really don't know what I can do. I have a friend who likes LOTR a lot, but she doesn't seem to show interest in Quenya or Sindarin :( Last Waterbender 17:51, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Well, I am quite surprised that I heard many very positive comments on NQW and the very idea of building such a Wiki. But none of these people ever made a contribution. Anyway, we should make ourseves clear that we'll have to do the main work alone for a while. I believe that more people will come with time, just the dynamics is not as vivid as we expected it to be. Iron gollum 06:56, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: I guess you're right. Just a question, how long has this wiki been? Last Waterbender 13:46, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: Well, since the beginning of April I think. Iron gollum 15:18, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Short note I'll be away next Monday till the 30th, I'm going on a trip :) I probably won't be on tomorrow though, coz I really need to finish up my holiday homework before leaving. (school starts at Sep1, wish it was later) Last Waterbender 15:25, August 21, 2010 (UTC) : Ok, see you then and have a nice time! Btw, yre you in Russia ocassionally? 'Cause I know that the school always starts there at September 1st. Iron gollum 21:47, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Well, for my trip I'm going to Eastern Europe, but not to Russia :) Last Waterbender 08:55, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: Oh cool! Will you be near Dresden (Germany) sometimes? Iron gollum 20:05, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :::: Not really, I will stop by in Prague, but that's quite far away. Why? Last Waterbender 06:42, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I live in Dresden, so that would have been a nice occasion if we met while you're on trip. Iron gollum 07:21, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Oh, it would be great if we met :) Sadly I'm on a group tour so I can't just go anywhere I want :( Maybe another time? Last Waterbender 09:07, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Yeah, sure! Have a nice trip anyway :) Iron gollum 09:15, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Thanks :) Last Waterbender 09:36, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Ok, I'm leaving for the airport now, see you in a week :) Last Waterbender 11:05, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm back :) Last Waterbender 12:50, August 31, 2010 (UTC) : Fine! I've been busy last days being on a conference in Prague (that's why I asked you, but I was there when you already should have left). Next 2 weeks I'm on a holiday trip, but I'll try to work regularly. Iron gollum 07:26, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :: I left on the 30th. When were you there? Btw, it's ok if you don't come regularly while you're on holiday :) Last Waterbender 07:41, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::: I arrived in the evening of the 30th :) And uff, I'm almost completely offline here. Actually I expected to have Wi-Fi in my suite, but it was a mistake by me. Iron gollum 18:04, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::: Oh I left just that afternoon! Anyway, where are you going for your holiday? Last Waterbender 08:59, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I've been to Corse. A really nice place which is absolutely recommandable for anyone who wants to do more than just hanging out on the beach. It's great for activities like hiking or watersports and also provides some interesting sightseeing goals. But now I'm back, and I'm glad to find that there's plenty of life here on our Wiki! Iron gollum 13:30, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::: So am I :) And I'm so happy we have a new member in the wiki! Last Waterbender 15:54, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Users List Page I think there's something wrong with the users list page. It says I last logged on in August, actually the same happened for you, SUM EGO and the other users. Do you think we can get it fixed? Last Waterbender 11:49, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : Most probably not, since this is a bug of the MediaWiki drive. I have no access to it. But I will browse through the help forums, maybe there is a bugfix. Iron gollum 23:29, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks. Last Waterbender 14:51, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, it seems fixed now. Thanks again! Last Waterbender 15:04, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :: Actually I didn't do anything about this, lol. Thanks go to the Wikia staff. Iron gollum 21:29, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :: Oh, haha, I'm glad it's fixed anyway :) Last Waterbender 03:15, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Avatar I just realised I can't upload a new avatar. When I tried to upload a new picture, the old one just stays there. So I can only choose from the default ones. What's wrong? Last Waterbender 08:14, October 28, 2010 (UTC) : First, try to purge the cache. If you're using IE, hold down the Ctrl key and click the Refresh or Reload button, or press Ctrl+F5. If this fails, try to delete cookies. Iron gollum 08:56, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :: It doesn't seem to be working :( And what's 'deleting cookies'? Last Waterbender 09:15, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: The internet sites you visit leave special files on your computer, so-called cookies. They show the site next time you visit it that it is you, so that you don't have to log in every time, for example. You should be able to delete cookies via Internet Options. If this also fails, the Wikia team. Iron gollum 13:41, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :::: I think it failed all right :( Do you think it might work if I use a different computer? Last Waterbender 06:52, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Appears like this is a bug of Wikia. I've contacted them, stay tuned :) Iron gollum 14:18, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I tried changing it in another wiki, it worked! :) Now I'll try doing it here. Last Waterbender 15:21, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::: Sorry for not editing in the past few days, I've been extremely busy with exams (and homework). I probably won't be on for the whole of next week as well, but I'll come back as soon as the exams are over. By the way, do you how we can access the special pages in this new wiki format? Last Waterbender 07:58, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Ok. I've been busy, too (obviously :) Just do some edits when you have time and muse. Concerning Special pages, the only option to do this is type in the search field. But I'll make a link to them on the main page. Iron gollum 22:13, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Oh, you changed the feature article! Could you provide a link to the full text like there was before? Sorry I can't do it myself cos I really don't have time. I just managed to spare a few minutes to come on here :) Last Waterbender 16:02, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Yep, good idea. Iron gollum 08:16, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Edit pages When I edit pages, the background colour of the editing box always shows up as dark green. This makes the words really hard to see. Is there a way to fix this? Last Waterbender 18:21, November 24, 2010 (UTC) : You are using Rich Text Editor, right? The problem is that it is written in javascript, and not html+css. I will try to browse through the (really ugly written) code of the script, but in the meanwhile all I can do is to urge you to use the source code mode. Sorry :( Iron gollum 19:45, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :: What's the source code mode and how do I switch to using it? Last Waterbender 14:17, November 25, 2010 (UTC) ::: The source code shows you the MediaWiki code of the page you are editing. In my opinion, it is the better way to edit a page, since it allows you to directly control what exactly you are entering. The Rich Text Editor pretends to be smart, but in reality, like every machine, it is sometimes dumb - that's why I ask everyone not to edit the Main page with the Rich Text Editor, since it screws up some of the design elements. ::: To switch it on, in your , go to the "Editing" tab. The topmost checkbox is "Enable Rich Text Editing". Disable it, and you will always edit in source code mode. Alternatively, you can click the top right button in the tollbar of the Rich Text Editor which is called "Source view" (or that like). Iron gollum 23:11, November 25, 2010 (UTC) ::: It worked, thanks! I'll have to get used to the codes now though :) Last Waterbender 14:26, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Button Has the 'email the user' button been disabled after the conversion to the new look? It used to be there at bottom of the sidebox when my user page is open. Last Waterbender 19:54, December 8, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, looks like it's disappeared. I can't find it, sadly. Iron gollum 22:13, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :: Sigh, never mind then, it's not like anyone's going to make use of that button to contact me, or any of the other users. Last Waterbender 14:38, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Just came to say Merry Christmas :) Last Waterbender 17:56, December 25, 2010 (UTC) : Oh thanks! Merry Christmas for you, too! Iron gollum 22:58, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Help The prefixes and suffixes are hard to get used to for some words. Has anyone gotten around certain words yet or found a way that Tolkien devised to? The possessive "-nya" is easy enough, but "it" being a suffix is a little much... I've only changed Quenya once for personal use, and that was "-llon" (from) to an independent word "lo." Do you see a problem in this?Oh,how the sea calls 06:14, December 31, 2010 (UTC) : Renk states that pronominal endings should be gived priority over independent pronouns. Actually, if you use pronouns as subjects, i.e. build sentences like "I am", "you see", "he goes", you should always use pronomial endings. The opposite is if you use pronouns as objects in a sentence, like "Thank you" - "Hantanye len". Here you use the personal pronominal ending ''-nye'' (I) as the subject, and an independent pronoun le (with the dative ending -n) as the object. : I didn't really understand why you add up ''-llon'' to lo, since both mean the same - "from". If you use allative (which is usually preferred before using lo) then you add the ending ''-llo'' (''-llon'' for plural) to the noun, not to a preposition. Iron gollum 10:41, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :: Um, how is lo derived? Last Waterbender 19:21, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::: It can be found in Quettaparma quenyallo as an independent preposition for "from". Iron gollum 14:05, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :: Ok thank you. A tad bit clearer now, but I'm going to need to study a lot more. Until then I don't know how comfortable I am trying to edit, but I will be on every day to check things, and if you need errands done I am available. I do hope to get skilled enough to edit someday. Oh,how the sea calls 20:31, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::: You can edit now if you want and we can check it for you :) And actually, I'm still learning too myself. Last Waterbender 07:16, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::: Yes, me too. Quenya is a conlang, so it can be assumed that nobody is perfect in it. But this is exactly the benefit of a Wiki: if the author of an article makes a mistake, the others can easily correct it. Iron gollum 14:05, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: Thank you guys :)Oh,how the sea calls 16:29, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Question for the Aldamavori page Hi, I was busy with exams for the past few weeks, sorry for the lack of activity :) Was it Eru or Yavanna who actually created the Ents? Last Waterbender 15:51, January 18, 2011 (UTC) : Hi! I hope the results were good :) The Ents were created by Eru; there were no sentient creatures in Arda who were created by the Valar (apart from the Dwarves). Iron gollum 22:42, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks, now I can keep writing the page :) The results were mostly OK, but I did terrible in Chemistry. They still haven't returned all my examination scripts yet so I'm still worrying about it. Last Waterbender 17:15, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ::: Oh, well, I hope the best for you :) Iron gollum 12:48, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :::: Thanks :) And I just saw the main page, the Tengwar for ná is written as ní instead, can you change it? Last Waterbender 07:42, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Oh boy. Thank you very much, i'l correct it tomorrow. Iron gollum 22:42, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Done, thanks again. How are your exams? Iron gollum 20:07, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::: You're welcome. I just got all my papers but one back today and I feel terrible. I don't know what came over me that I got such bad results. Last Waterbender 16:49, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: Oh, but did you pass, at least? Iron gollum 21:28, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: Yes, but the results were deeply disappointing. Last Waterbender 12:30, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Ná ar Ëa Can you give me some examples of when you would use Ná instead of Ëa?Oh,how the sea calls 01:22, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... I think you use ná for the usual "is" in English like in "The sky is blue", "I fanyarë luinë ná", and ëa when you want to say something more in the sense of "exist", like in "The One who is above all thrones", "I Eru i or ilyë mahalmar ëa". Last Waterbender 14:25, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) But I feel stupid, I would have written "The sky is blue" as "I vilya ná luin." Oh,how the sea calls 00:31, March 6, 2011 (UTC) This would mean "The sky should be blue". Iron gollum 12:30, March 6, 2011 (UTC) This is why I don't edit yet haha.Oh,how the sea calls 14:43, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Just do it :) Of course, we should try to write as correctly as possible, but the primary aim is to write at all :) Iron gollum 18:01, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you can edit and we can correct it for you. It actually helps your learning if you get feedback this way, and it helps us learn better too :) Last Waterbender 01:08, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks guys ^^Oh,how the sea calls 03:12, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Valinor page I did some major correction to the Valinor page today. Hopefully the sloppy grammar I wrote there so long ago are all corrected now. I really can't believe how much I've learnt since I came here :) Last Waterbender 18:42, March 12, 2011 (UTC) : Aye, I feel quite the same. Telumendil asked me if I could correct some of the older articles. I've read through it and got a little shock about my language back then. By the way, do you know whether there is a list of pages with oldest editions? Iron gollum 00:10, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :: Well, there are the , and . But I think the pages that haven't had edits for the longest time are probably those created by Bellenion, but then again, one might not find many mistakes there. Btw, when did Telumendil ask? I couldn't find the post. Last Waterbender 08:17, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::: Thanks for the links! He had asked me via Skype. Iron gollum 20:46, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :::: You're welcome :) Do you know Telumendil in real life? Last Waterbender 11:45, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Not really, I know him via Internet. He's a fellow countryman of mine, and we are leading a Quenya learning circle in Skype. Iron gollum 00:07, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::: That's great! I don't know much about Skype though, since I don't use it. Last Waterbender 11:37, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: It's perfect for voice conferences, since it doesn't cost anything. We have weekly (well, usually weekly) meetings there and learn a bit. Iron gollum 23:08, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: Do you practise speaking in Quenya there? Last Waterbender 10:58, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::: Yes, we try at least. It's very hard and none of us is fluent in any way. But we're keeping struggling. Iron gollum 08:52, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::: Oh, and may I ask how many people are in your group? Last Waterbender 07:15, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::: Twenty-one, but only a fraction of them of them participates regularly. Iron gollum 14:27, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::: Well, at least you get to learn with a group of fellows who love Quenya. I don't know anyone in real life that I can talk to about it. Last Waterbender 14:19, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Really? Absolutely no clubs in your country? Iron gollum 01:03, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::: Well, I wouldn't say absolutely none, actually there are plenty of Quenya related forums in my country. The only problem is, for nearly all of them I can't read through properly without using Google Translate. And it takes great effort for me to write back in the same language. Last Waterbender 12:06, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: Wow, how comes? Do you speak another language thanthe rest of your country? Iron gollum 22:33, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::::: Not exactly, it's cos there are 2 sets of characters for my native language and the one my region uses isn't the one used by the rest of the country. Last Waterbender 14:35, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::: Where are you from, if I may ask? Iron gollum 17:50, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi, sorry for replying so late, I've been very busy. About your question, I really wouldn't mind letting you know, it's just that I don't think it would be such a good idea to give off my location on a free editing space like a wiki, where anyone can read it. I do hope you understand. Last Waterbender 16:54, April 5, 2011 (UTC) : Yay, no problem :) Iron gollum 21:55, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Phew, I'm glad you feel that way, cos I was kinda feeling bad about it myself. Last Waterbender 05:51, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! Where've you been? Last Waterbender 12:12, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I apologize ...for being absent such a while, but I've been busy with my dissertation. I'm returning back to work now; however, I'm not here the next week due to a trip to Lithuania. Iron gollum 22:44, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Btw, I've left the link to my Facebook account, so you can contact me anytime if there's something I should know Iron gollum 22:49, May 1, 2011 (UTC) AFK I'll be away the whole next week, leaving Last Waterbender in charge. Wish me a nice vacation :) Iron gollum 15:55, May 6, 2011 (UTC) : I wish you a nice vacation :D Last Waterbender 07:23, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the absence... Sorry for being absent for the past week, I'm having exams so I probably won't be on the wiki very often until around two weeks later. Last Waterbender 12:14, June 4, 2011 (UTC) : That's OK, I must admit that I don't come to Wiki at the moment often, either. Iron gollum 12:35, June 8, 2011 (UTC)